


Drabbles

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written in 2010 for Edward/Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is Possible

“You know, this isn’t such a bad thing,” Sam said, trying to look optimistic. Jacob stared at him incredulously.  
  
“How could this possibly not be a bad thing?”  
  
“Well, think of it this way: you imprinting was like the catalyst we needed to end the feud between the leeches and ourselves.”   
  
Jacob stared at his pack leader. “That’s assuming he even accepts me. I’m more likely to kill Edward first.”  
  
Sam grunted in agreement, “Yeah well, you never know. Stranger things have happened.”  
  
“Like our very existence?” Jacob asked cheekily, smirking.  
  
“Like they say, everything’s possible.” Jacob rolled his eyes.


	2. I’m a Loner

“Why are you so stubborn?” Edward was at his wit’s end trying to appease his irate shifter. The other boy ignored him though, prompting Edward to release an unnecessary sigh of vexation.  
  
“Listen, it really isn’t a big deal—” That was evidently the wrong thing to say, as Jacob shot him a heated glare.  
  
“Why are you so fucking against me hunting with you?” Jacob asked through clenched teeth.  
  
“ _Why_? How about because it’s dangerous?”  
  
“I can handle myself, thanks.”   
  
Edward rolled his eyes, grabbing Jacob’s shoulders. “Look, I’m just not…used to hunting with other people. I’m a loner.”


	3. Crazy

Dusk was fast approaching and Jacob knew he needed to return to the reservation. His legs, however, refused to move from his spot at the edge of the forest, staring out at a lonely white house.   
  
 _I would give anything to be in there with him._    
  
He closed his eyes, picturing what it would be like to have his imprint at that moment; to feel him; see him; hold him. When he opened his eyes again, the evening remained just as silent as before.  
  
 _Damnit Jacob, don’t do this to yourself. Wanting him is killing you. Stop being so crazy._


	4. Tell Me Goodbye

He should have known it would never work. They were fated to be enemies; not friends or brothers or, though he’d never admit it aloud,  _lovers_.  
  
“We’re leaving,”  _again_  “and we won’t be back for some years.”  _Liar_.  
  
He wished Edward would be forthright with him, not jerk him back and forth on a thin string of hope.  _Do you really not want me? Am I that much of a nuisance to you?_  
  
He could lie and tell himself it was better this way,  _but for whom_? This thing was killing him…  
  
“You’re running away.”  
  
“Maybe. Just tell me goodbye…”


	5. Mirotic

One last night together.  
  
“ _Don’t leave me_ ,” he gasped as Edward thrust repeatedly into him. His fingers raked down Edward’s back, knowing it couldn’t hurt him but still excited the other boy immensely.  
  
“ _I have to_.” Edward bit and sucked repeatedly at Jacob’s neck, holding him down onto the mattress as he marked him as his. When Edward hit that certain spot within him, Jacob threw his head back and howled, crying out as he came.   
  
With a grunt, Edward soon followed him and collapsed on the young shifter, exhausted.  
  
“ _If you ever come back…Don’t expect me to be here._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the songs:
> 
> 1\. Everything is Possible // FT Island  
> 2\. I'm a Loner // CN Blue  
> 3\. Crazy // BEAST/B2ST  
> 4\. Tell Me Goodbye // Big Bang  
> 5\. Mirotic // DBSK


End file.
